When is a secret, not a secret?
by spoodle monkey
Summary: GarVic slash When is a secret not a secret? When everyone knows.


Disclaimer: Nope, dont own

A/N- Gar/Vic pairing, other pairings implied...kinda obviously too, but anyways, my first shot at this pairing and its kinda more of a quick drabble. Reviews are luv!

* * *

1. Kon is walking down the hallway of Titans head quarters, basket of laundry (he was being forced to do) in his hands, when the door to Cyborgs room opens and his green team mate slips out.

He pauses, watching confused as Gar finally spots him, wide-eyed expression on his face.

"Uh…hi." Kon nods in response and the meeting wouldn't be as strange if it wasn't five in the morning and if at that exact moment the door had not opened and Vic hadn't have stepped out. However he does- holding a pair of green boxers that could really only belong to one person.

Kon glances from Gar to Vic and back again, raising an eyebrow.

"My…room locked me out last night." Gar supplies awkwardly, snatching the boxers from Cyborg and attempting to hide them behind his back.

Kon just shakes his head, continuing down the hall.

"Dude, I don't want to know."

2. Cassie's up to her ears in knock-off Superman robots left over from Lex Luthors lab when a pained cry reaches her ears. In their group you don't hear the sound often but when you do everything seems to screech to a halt.

Through the masses she watches as Gar falls underneath another one of the tin cans and even with her strength she won't make it there fast enough.

Kid Flash is a blur as he races forwards, pushing the robot off their teammate and into the crushing arms of Superboy. She takes her eyes off her fallen comrade for a moment, but in that small period of time, Vic makes it to the shape shifters side.

As she gets closer, she can see him speaking quietly to their green friend, patting him down for injuries.

"Is he okay?" Cassie asks, watching as Vic fusses over Gar.

"I'm fine." The shape shifter swats at the probing hand half-heartedly and as she glances away, she just catches out of the corner of her eye Vic brushing some of the green hair gently from Gars forehead.

3. Wally's visiting from the Watch Tower, the three of them hanging out in Gars room in the Titan Tower. The redhead glances between his two friends, watching them bicker like an old married couple, before he clears his throat gaining the attention of the other occupants in the room.

"If I had known this was a couples party, I would've brought Bats." He grins at their shocked silence as they attempt to digest what he said.

Two strangled replies of "You're sleeping with Batman?" and "We're not together!" mingle together, only reinforcing his theories.

Victor clamps a hand down over Gars mouth to stop him from asking about the redhead's relationship the slightly paranoid detective, as he turns to face Wally.

"We are not…together." Except Vic glances away when he finishes the sentence and Wally's been hanging around the world's greatest detective for a while now, so the grin on his face merely grows.

"What ever you say." Vic scowls at him and pulls his hand away from its previous position in front of their friend's mouth; hastily wiping Gars drool from it.

4. "So how do you do it?" Gar should be worried when Bart zooms up to him, humming with energy, but lack of sleep chooses that moment to catch up to him.

"Do what?" He asks, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Have sex, you know, you and Cyborg." Coffee is sprayed around the room and on a now disgusted looking Kid Flash.

"What are you talking about?" Gar appears more nervous than horrified, so Bart chooses to ignore the coffee incident and just grins.

"Well, he's half metal, so I was just wondering how the two of you do it?"

"Some of the metal comes off-" Gar pauses as though just realising what he's said, green complexion paling. "-But we're not in a relationship!"

"Sure you're not." Bart just grins, patting Gar on the shoulder and zooming out of the room as though he were never there at all.

5. "The entire tower is insane!" Gar exclaims when Tim chooses to confront him on the relationship. "And it's spreading to the Watch Tower!" Tim just stares at him, waiting for the green man to crack under the unwavering gaze.

"So you're not in a relationship with Cyborg?" He asks Gar carefully.

"No! I don't know why everyone thinks that I am!" A small smile tugs at Tim's lips. It worries the green super hero to no end.

"So, it was another _green_ titan making out with Cyborg in the back hallway?" Gar gapes at him, going silent.

"How did you…?" Tim pulls out a small tape that Gar swears was not there before. The green man sighs and Tim knows he's won. "Yeah, we're together, but we were trying to keep it a secret." Tim smiles genuinely this time, tossing the tape to Gar.

"I'm dating Kon, go undercover dressed as a girl and was trained by the worlds greatest and most paranoid detective and you thought I wouldn't be okay with it? That any of us would have problems with it?"

Gar appears sheepish, it finally clicking in that with what they do every day, not much could faze them.

"Oh, by the way, there's nothing on the tape." The younger hero calls over his shoulder, as he takes off down the hallway, while his teammate merely gapes at him.

* * *

Review please! 


End file.
